Stranded
by Tobi's-One-And-Only
Summary: (This is the sequel to My Akatsuki Kittens) After the plane crashes...everyone finds themselves stranded on an island! Whats gonna happen to the group? How will they get home? Read to find out! Rated T for Hidan's big mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This took forever to finally make….This is the sequel to My Akatsuki Kittens….OH! And since school has started, the updates will not be as fast as the ones in the other story. I probably will be writing a different story at the same time as this…but I'm also grounded so….Oh…and Ari….we can't use a bear…they are on a tropical island thing…I will figure something else out. Okay? (you other people will figure it out later in the story)…..but for now! CHAPTER ONE! I do not own anything. **

Everything went black. The last thing anyone remembered was panicking and the actual impact with the beach. After that, all went quiet.

It was several hours before the first person had woken up. Katie opened her eyes and looked around. Tobi had his arms wrapped around her, protecting her from the crash.

"H-Hn….Tobi…." She said while she slowly sat up.

Her head was hurting badly. Katie reached up and put a hand on her head, only to pull it away quickly. "Ouch!" She looked at her hand, which was now covered in blood. "Ah shit…." She said and stood up while looking around. The plane was obviously wrecked….sorta on fire in a few places. She looked over at her friends, hoping they were okay. Suddenly she frowned and fell forward…and like before, all went dark.

Another several hours passed by. She woke again to see the sun setting, and everyone wandering around the beach. Tobi was sitting beside her. She looked up at him and noticed him smiling.

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

Katie looked around again. "Yeah….What…happened?" She quickly sat up. "Is everyone okay?!"

Tobi nodded his head, "Everyone is fine. We were just waiting for you to wake up." She stood up. "Oh. Are we gonna go home?" Tobi slowly shook his head. "Not at the moment. We already tried to go back…but we can't seem to use chakra here." She groaned, "Ugh…so we're stuck here?" Tobi nodded his head once more. "Afraid so."

**_Ari and Deidara's POV_**

Deidara walked along the beach. He had bruises down his arms…luckily that was all that was wrong…same with Ari. They had been ordered by Pein to try and find some wood for a fire, while others had to find something for shelter, or dig through some of the suitcases that survived the crash. By now the sun had almost gone completely down. It was a clear night, and stars were starting to show. Ari looked up.

"Hey look…stars." She said while pointing toward the sky.

Deidara smiled a bit, "That's nice, un. I've always liked looking at the stars~"

Ari nodded her head. "Yeah…but for now we need to keep gathering wood." Deidara sighed and went back to looking around the beach. "Yeah, un….this sucks that we are stuck here. How long do you think it will be before we find a way back, un?" He asked while reaching to pick up some wood. Ari shrugged, "Dunno….probably a long time though…" She looked down at the sand, sadly. "I wanna go home…." Deidara reached over and gently hugged her. "Same for me….but it could be worse." Ari pulled away. "How?! We are stranded on some STUPID island! How could it possibly be worse!?" Deidara thought for a moment, "It could be cold…it could be raining….we could be separated….one of us could have died, un." Ari looked over at him, "Yea…I guess you're right." She reached for another hug.

**_Kisame and Pauline's POV_**

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be stranded on an island." Said Pauline as she searched through some of the bags from the plane.

Kisame looked up at her. "You have? Why…?"

Pauline nodded her head. "Yeah! I got the idea from watching Lost….and also those random questions that ask 'Who would you rather be stuck on an island with?' Or 'What three thing would you bring if you had to be stuck on an island'" Kisame nodded his head. "I've never thought about that." Pauline folded a few shirts and set them in a pile. "Oh….well the person I'd want to be on an island with was you anyway~"

Kisame smiled to himself and lifted up a bent can opener. "What is this?" Pauline looked up from her clothes folding and answered. "A very fucked up can opener" She giggled as she saw Kisame's face as he tossed it to the side. "Hehe…~ you look like you just found a dead mouse!" He smiled, "Hah….Do you think we have enough stuff?" He asked while looking at the large pile of clothes and food. Pauline nodded her head and picked up the clothes. "Yeah…come on! Let's take them over to Pein." Kisame nodded his head and silently picked up the food.

**_Alexa, Hidan, and Kakuzu's POV_**

"Hey dick head! Is this the kind of leaf we need for shelter?!" Asked Hidan as he hit Kakuzu in the head with a huge jungle leaf.

Kakuzu turned around angrily. "Yes. Now go put it in the pile! And stop fooling around!"

Hidan rolled his eyes and threw the leaf into the pile of large sticks and leaves.

Alexa picked up a leaf and noticed a harmless tarantula crawling around. She carefully picked it up and walked over to Hidan. She set it on his shoulder. "Oh Hiiiidaaaaan! There is something on you!"

Hidan quickly turned around and tried to see what it was. He caught a glimpse of the large spider and stood still. "Get it the fuck away."

Alexa frowned and picked the spider back up. "Awh….you didn't react the way I wanted you to…." Hidan raised an eyebrow, "What were you expecting? A fucking scream?" Alexa nodded her head, "Yea….sorta." Hidan smirked, "Well ya aren't gonna get a scream from me!" Alexa also smirked, "I guess we will have to see about that."

**FINALLY THE CHAPTER sequel thingy is here. Hope you guys enjoyed this! This is only chapter one…so if you liked this…keep reading! **


	2. Who are you?

**Alright! Chapter two is finally here! Ummmmm…uh….that really is about it. Don't own anything. Kakuzu is lonely. I fix that. Later… :3 **

After several more hours of sorting, building, and other stuff, everyone stepped back to admire their work. They now have shelter. Not the best shelter….but it will work.

Tobi started at it, "Tobi….looooves it!" He smiled and danced around it for a minute.

Deidara slapped Tobi as he walked forward and into the shelter. It was made of ripped tents, large leaves, and sticks of all sizes.

"Shut up Tobi." Deidara looked around, "I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm going inside before it starts to rain, un." Said Deidara as he sat down in a corner and pulled a blanket over him.

The others looked up at the dark and cloudy sky, and decided to follow Deidara inside. Everyone had to share the shelter…expect for Pein and Konan. They got to sleep in the only tent that didn't get ripped or completely destroyed. It wasn't fair, but no one argued.

**_Pein and Konan's POV_ **

Konan sat in the corner of the tent. She brought her knees to her chest and stared forward. Pein sat in the opposite corner and glanced over at her.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

She looked over at him but didn't say anything for several moments. Finally she spoke, "You know how you don't like children?" She asked.

Pein nodded his head, "What about it?" She looked forward again, "Before the plane crashed….I was going to tell you something important." After several moments of silence, Pein finally understood. He scooted closer to her. "How long have you known?" Tears started to fall from her eyes, "Several days. I-I just didn't know how you would take the news….but you won't have to worry about it anymore…." Pein frowned and gently pulled her closer, "What do you mean, Konan? Is the child okay?" She shrugged sadly, "I don't know…it might be dead now…."

She looked at Pein as he started to concentrate on something. "What are you doing…?" He was quiet for several moments. "I can sense it's chakra…so I'm glad to say, it's alright." Konan dried her tears and continued to look at him. "You mean…." Pein nodded his head. "The baby is fine."

**_Everyone else's POV_**

"What is our plan for tomorrow?" Asked Pauline as she yawned.

"Hm…Perhaps we could have a few people on watch just in case someone comes and saves us….and maybe another few groups looking for more firewood….more food….stuff that we need. You know, just in case we are here for a while." Replied Katie.

"Who is in what group?" Asked Ari and she turned to look at Katie.

Katie shrugged, "Hell if I know. We'll figure it out in the morning. I'm being really lazy right now…and I want meh sleeeep!" Katie turned off the flashlight that they had found, and closed her eyes. "Sleepy time…." She soon fell asleep.

**_The next morning_ **

Kakuzu was the first to wake up. But it was Hidan's fault. Hidan had _"Accidentally" _kicked him about ten times while "asleep".

Finally having enough of it, he stood and left the tent-ish thing. He looked around the beach and decided to take a short walk before everyone got up.

After several minutes of walking on the beach, he heard a strange sound coming from the edge of the jungle. He looked over in it's direction. He didn't see anything and continued to walk, only to stop when he heard it once more. He frowned a bit and started toward the bushes. Before he could get to them, he heard some of the girls calling for him. He looked in their direction then back to see something run off. He sighed and headed back to everyone. "Hn….."

Alexa skipped over to him. "Where did ya go~?"

He looked at her, "Went for a walk."

"Ahh…." She said while nodding her head. "If you want breakfast, it's that way." She said while pointing in the direction of Itachi, who was poking at the fire with a stick. "Well…it's not quite done yet…but it will be soon!"

He nodded his head and walked over to everyone else.

"M'kay! Eat your food…then we'll break off into groups. Ari shall be in charge of who is with who. But I'm with Tobi. No buts." Said Katie as she stabbed at a can of beans with some dead persons pocket knife.

**_Sometime later..._**

"AND I CHOOSE YOU, DEIDARA!" Yelled Ari as she threw a stick at him.

Deidara face-palmed and walked over to her.

"Alright. Everyone has their group. Now go! BE FREE! Until two hours from now." Said Katie as she ran off into the jungle. "Gyaah! Kaaatie-chan! Waaaait for Toooobi!" Yelled Tobi as he ran after her.

**_Kakuzu, Alexa, and Hidan's POV_**

Kakuzu was doing most of the work…Hidan and Alexa were walking behind Kakuzu while talking to each other.

Kakuzu heard a rustling in the bushes and pulled out a kunai. He threw it in the direction of the sound. He heard the kunai it something, then someone cry out in pain. Alexa and Hidan immediately shut up and looked forward.

They watched as Kakuzu approached the bush. His eyes widened slightly when he saw girl sitting on the jungle floor. She seemed a few years older than most of the other girls. She was clutching her shoulder as blood poured out of the stab wound from the kunai. She looked up at Kakuzu and narrowed her eyes.

"What the fucking hell?! You stupid piece of shit! You don't just fucking stab PEOPLE!" She yelled as she slowly stood up.

Kakuzu folded his arms. "Why are you here?"

The girl rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "I live here, dumbass."

Kakuzu glared. "Who the hell are you?" She replied while pushing some loose strands of brown hair out of her face. "The names Corey" **(that's right Ari w I'm bringing Corey into this. Sowwie) **"And who might you be?!" She asked while stepping closer to him. He looked down at her, "Kakuzu." Corey raised an eyebrow, "Er….wha-" She suddenly fell forward and passed out.

Kakuzu grabbed her before he hit the ground. He looked back at Alexa.

"I…Think we should bring her back to the shelter…camp thing…we need to get the bleeding stopped." Kakuzu nodded his head slowly "Uh…alright. But she _isn't _staying." He said as he carried her out of the jungle.

**Alright. It's done. chapter….two? m'kay hope you guys liked it! **


	3. Oh shit!

**Alright! Finally I am working on this…er…anyhow….i hope you guys are enjoying it! **

**_Kakuzu, Corey, Hidan, and Alexa's POV_**

Alexa had found some bandages in one of the bags that had survived the crash. She grabbed them, along with an old shirt to use as a cloth. She handed them to Kakuzu and watched as he put the shirt over the bleeding wound. He applied pressure to try and make it stop bleeding. Afterwards, he wrapped the bandages around her shoulder.

"There. She should be fine." Said Kakuzu as he looked at her.

About now, everyone was just getting back from doing what they had been told to do. Katie and Tobi arrived back with firewood, Kakuzu and his group had already found some food for the night before they had met Corey. Everyone looked around and noticed Corey.

"Uh….Who…is that?" Asked Pauline as she looked over at Corey.

The girls all shrugged except for Alexa. She explained about how Kakuzu had stabbed her in the shoulder and brought her back to the beach.

Katie frowned slightly, "Why was she here in the first place?"

Alexa shrugged, "We didn't find that out…she passed out before we could ask any more questions." Katie nodded her head, "Alright then…..Is she staying with us or…?" Alexa looked over at Kakuzu, "Kakuzu doesn't seem to like her…he said that he wouldn't let her stay…" Katie rolled her eyes, "Well…I'm sure we can get him to let her stay….if she wants to, that is."

Katie looked around the beach, "Hey….Do we have any drinkable water?"

Ari shook her head, "I don't think so. But there is probably some in the jungle…if we looked for it."

"Yea…" Begun Katie, "Oh! Maybe we could have, uh, Tobi! And Deidara go hunt for some water?" Ari raised an eyebrow, "And what would they bring it back in?" Katie frowned, "Oh. Good question. How about we look around on the plane? Maybe they have some closet that has buckets that janitors usually use." Ari nodded her head, "Alright! That was actually and good idea!" Katie narrowed her eyes at her as she headed for the plane, "You act so surprised about that."

**_Others POV_**

Corey slowly opened her eyes and looked around, "Uh…"

Kakuzu and everyone else looked over at her. She sat up and looked around, "Uh, hey…." She looked over at Kakuzu, "The names Kakuzu, right?" She asked.

He nodded his head, "Yea. What about it?"

She continued to look at him, "Oh well….isn't Kakuzu from The Akatsuki? Hah! Before I came here, I always read the Naruto manga…." Kakuzu turned towards her, "What if I told you, that I _am_ in the Akatsuki?" She looked at him confused, "But…wait, what?" Corey looked around at the other girls, "Um…?" Pauline nodded her head, "They are for real…." She said while looking around at everyone else. "They came from a different dimmesion….as cats. We just had bad luck when our plane crashed here."

Corey looked back at Kakuzu, "so you really are Kakuzu?" He nodded his head. Corey's eyes widened, "Holy shit! A-And you're Hidan?!" She asked while pointing at him.

He nodded his head, "If he's Kakuzu, then who the hell else would I be?!"

She shrugged, "I dunno…but I rp as you on twitter."

He raised an eyebrow, "Er….what the fuck is a twitter?" She sighed, "Never mind….and who are you guys?" She asked while looking at the girls. "Well, I'm Pauline, and that is Alexa." She began while pointing at her friend, "The girl with the red hair is Katie, and the blonde is Ari." Corey nodded her head, "Ah okay…."

**_A little while later_**

Katie and Ari had eventually found a couple clean buckets. They brought them over to Deidara and Tobi.

"Here ya go!" Said Katie as she handed Tobi and Deidara each a bucket.

Deidara frowned, "What do you expect us to do with this?" He asked.

"Well, we were hoping you and Tobi could go and search for some drinkable water! We're gonna need it soon…so please?" Deidara shook his head, "Do it yourself, un!" Ari glared, "Deidara. You better fucking do it." He sighed, "Fine….you're just lucky I like you, un." Ari smiled, "Like~? Or loooove~?" Deidara smirked, "I'll tell you when I get back, un~"

Soon Tobi and Deidara were heading off into the jungle to look for water.

**_Deidara and Tobi's POV_**

"Hmm…..Hey Senpaaaai!" Said Tobi as h skipped around Deidara.

Deidara glared, "What is it?"

"Well, Tobi was just gonna say…That water might be that way…" Replied Tobi as he pointed to the left. Deidara rolled his eyes, "And why might you think that, baka?" Tobi raised an eyebrow, "Well…you can hear running water over there." Deidara blinked a few times, "Oh….I knew that, un."

Tobi and Deidara followed the sound…it seemed to be getting a lot louder. Soon they found out why. They had reached a river that led straight to a medium sized waterfall. "OH! Look Deidara!" 

Deidara kneeled down by the stream and started to fill his bucket, "Yeah, un….I see it." Tobi smiled to himself and bent down and put the bucket in the water. He must not have expected the current to be so strong...He ended up losing his balance and falling into the water. "Gwaaah! Senpaai!" He yelled while flailing around. Another thing he wasn't expecting was for it to be as deep as it was.

Deidara quickly stood up, "Dammit, Tobi! Swim, un!"

Tobi was being pulled along by the current, "But the water is too strong for Tobi!"

Before Deidara could help him, Tobi went over the waterfall. Deidara's eyes widened a bit as he watched him fall, "Shit…." Deidara grabbed the bucket of water and ran with it down the path, soon arriving at a lake. He looked around for Tobi, and soon spotted him.

Deidara watched he slowly swam over. Deidara slightly glared at him, "You need to be more careful, un." He muttered 'Baka' at the end of his sentence.

Deidara reached down and helped Tobi out of the water. He noticed Tobi had deep cuts on his arm and side….he must of landed on some sharp rocks. Deidara reached over and lifted away the torn shirt so he could get a better look at the wounds. He was surprised when Tobi pulled away and said, "Don't fucking touch me!" Deidara was confused and almost backed away. "What the hell, un?!"

Tobi looked down when he realized what he had said, "I-I mean…It hurts…so don't touch it…" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Whatever, un….come on." Deidara lifted the bucket of water and begun walking back to the beach while Tobi followed him.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE ITTTT?! SO ANYWAY hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
